


Marvel Age Timeline of Events (Overview)

by beetle



Series: An Age of Marvels [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But it might help?, Gen, I'm dedicated and details-oriented, Info-Dump, Modern Thedas, Not Necessary to Read/Understand the Series, Plus I felt proactive creating this and refining it, Thedosian Calendar, Thedosian Culture and Customs, Thedosian History, YOU'RE delusional, You're just jealous, shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle
Summary: Okay. Bear with me. This is going be a long-term series and as such, it needs a framing timeline/description of events. The author apparently hasALL THE TASTY, INTRICATE HEADCANONS, yet more keep happening to their poor, overloaded brain. The following notes, warnings, tags, and timeline are all that’s really worth info-dumping, for the moment. But this addition to this series, titled “Marvel Age Timeline” (and always, for easy reference, to be listed as the first "fic" in series’ ordering, once theactualfirst fic, "Neither a Guest. . . ." is completed), is hopefully helpful? Or at least marginally interesting? And proof that the author has given this mishegas some thought?





	Marvel Age Timeline of Events (Overview)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll occasionally add things to the timeline overview that seem relevant, and time-stamp this note-field with the current date/type of addition, if the addition is significant.
> 
>  
> 
> **(01.17.2018)**

**Series Summary:**  The Marvel Age—eighth and most static-plateaued Age of the Second Millennium—draws to a close quietly, and seemingly without fanfare or upset. The Chantry-given moniker for the Age is a laughing stock to all living through it, as few events, ideas, or discoveries, and little innovation has happened to warrant such a name, unless it’s meant to be purely tongue-in-cheek. Few know that this blessed holding-pattern is thanks to the sacrifices of the near-mythic Grey Wardens of antiquity, quashing the first Blight in nearly a millennium. Specifically, a Warden-recruit, and her loyal companions. Forgotten by all, the heroes of Thedas have, in the years since  _saving_  Thedas, gone their separate ways, as members of fellowships have always done. They’ve gone back to the lives and pursuits that the almost-Blight had derailed.

Though, some have been more successful at resuming their lives than others, many familiar faces—and a few new ones—will learn that it’s never too late to live for more duty, and survival’s sake.

It’s never too late to  _live_.

 

* * *

 

**A Timeline of Thedosian Eras and Ages (from the Ancient Era, to the First Millennium and Age, through the current ones):**

* * *

 

 **ANCIENT ERA:** . . . if you’re really curious, [CLICK THIS LINK](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline). It’s a fascinating read and a better summation than I can give in the space allotted.

 

**MIDDLE AGES (Named Ages of the First Millennium):**

Divine

Glory

Towers

Black

Exalted

Steel

Storm

Blessed

**Dragon**

Silent (posthumously named in the Second Age of the Second Millennium)

 

(Also see link for details of each canonical Age . . . the Tenth Age is the author’s own apocrypha, as are the Ages that follow)

 

**MODERN AGES (Named Ages of the Second Millennium):**

**Dark** (posthumously named halfway through the Second Age) **:** After the devastation, loss, and deprivation of the Silent Age, there is a cultural, magical—and spiritual, despite the continued and growing power of the Southern Chantry—decline throughout Thedas. The Tevinter Imperium’s decline is sharpest, and the peoples of the Anderfels, Ferelden, and Rivain weather the decline better than other nations. At the end of this Age, facing the decline of magic and a sweeping loss of magical knowledge, the last remaining Magi of Thedas, including the Imperium and many Dalish, band together to strengthen the Veil between the world and the Fade to prevent the strife and horror that began in Dragon and continued through Silent. They are successful, but at the cost of blood and Magi lives. Magi bloodlines are further thinned, and some are ended.

 **Just:** Tentative, but determined steps toward securing peace, plenty, freedom, and equality for all (though the Tevinter Imperium, as well as lands under the Qun, are notably abstemious): elves, humans, dwarves, and Vashoth of any race. It is an Age of justness and justice, of striving for understanding and compassion and empathy. The stark misery, fear, and chaos of the previous centuries begins to be left behind, but remembered as a most cautionary history.

 **Renaissance:** An age of exploration and wonders, marked by cultural, religious, and national flourishings, as well failed—disastrously so—attempts to deliberately reconnect to the Fade and magic. Varied and failed attempts to retrieve lost magical knowledge and halt the depletion of magical objects, persons, and bloodlines.

 **Enlightened:** Alchemy and other proto-sciences on the rise as “magic” becomes little more than a fairy-stories only children, rubes, and the Chantry believe. That continued belief by the Chantry in general hastens the heretofore slow decline of their power.

 **Reason:** Pseudoscience is steadily abandoned as beginnings of more modern thought processes catch hold. Loss of interest in ancient histories, methods, and “the Fade,” among other subjects; tentative rudiments of scientific method developed. Both the Tevinter Imperium and Qunari isolate and insulate, exerting tighter control of their subjects and imposing draconian rules to control the general populace. It is difficult to visit or emigrate to either nation (not that many try), but far more difficult to emigrate _from_ them.

 **Ideas:** Full-blown scientific thought/discovery and modern social advances; accelerated decline of the Chantry’s and Orlais’ influence and power. The oldest empire in Thedas, the Tevinter Imperium—which, like Qunari-held lands, is mostly forbidden to foreigners and shrouded in mystery—succumbs to violent revolution and the slaughter of the Archon, his family and supporters, and all close associates (think Tzar Nicholas and family). The streets of Minrathous, Qarinus, Carastes, Vyrantium, and Perivantium literally run with blood before the Magisterium, long since bereft of mages of even small ability, is dismantled. For more than half the Ideas Age, _Tevinter_ is synonymous with lawless chaos, and crumbling infrastructure and culture.

 **Industrial:** Thedas’ Industrial Revolution, beginning mainly in three nations: Ferelden, the Free Marches, and the barely stabilized Free Democratic Dominions of Tevinter. From those three nations, industry spread exponentially. The FDDT officially outlaws slavery at the highest level of government, conforming to the legal mores of most of its provinces, counties, and cities. By the end of the Industrial Age, Tevinter is once more a nation of cutting-edge innovation, varied acumen, and culture, closely rivaled only by the Free Marches for the first, the Anderfels for the second, and Rivain for the third. (The Dwarva Alliance of Thaigs, though clannish and rather secretive, rival Tevinter for all three.) Antiva and Ferelden also take cautious, but definite steps toward the future, with Nevarra and Orlais trailing stubbornly behind, even as their influence and power wane and diminish.

 **Marvel** (Current) **:** Seemingly misnamed. Stable and in a prosperous holding-pattern, but characterized by near-stagnation . . . a plateau that has lasted for almost a full century: no new declines, but very slow growth, if any, and few events of note . . . or so most people think. After hundreds of years of relative peace, cooperation, and progress, each nation is once more shackled by its complacence and to its long-held roles. Not that those roles are inherently undesirable, but the certainty that the way things have been is the way they will always be is misplaced. Though few realize, the first Blight in almost one thousand years was only barely stopped by a grey warden mage and her companions. And even if told, no respectable person would take any of it as fact. The grey wardens—and magic, monsters, dragons, gods, and the Fade—are considered relics of a bygone time that surely had no more credence than a _literal_ Andraste being married to a _literal_ Maker. Magic, and all things related, _officially don’t exist anymore._ And may _never have_ in the first place. And as far as the Wardens are concerned, that’s the way it needs to be.

9th Age of the Second Millennium: (???)

10th Age of the Second Millennium: (???)

* * *

 

 

**Series details, repeated for convenience:**

 

 **Series Notes:**  This fic takes place in the eighth Modern Age (Marvel Age) of the Second Millennium . . . basically, almost one thousand years after the Dragon Age, and the events thereof. Despite canon still being  _firmly_  followed, familiar characters from Thedas’ past feature in this modern Age. So, this isn’t an AU . . . more like a futurefic that’s also a revisiting (or reincarnation, if you prefer) of certain people and events from historical canon. Up to and including 9:44 Dragon, and  _Inquisition’s_  “Trespasser” DLC (and, ahem, as of January 12, 2018 in Real Life, when the revelations of the upcoming  _Dragon Age 4_  are still a mystery). All events from 9:45 and after are the author’s own apocrypha.

 **Series Warnings (the author will also tag/warn in individual fics and chapters):**  Past polyamorous relationship between a Female Amell Warden, Alistair, and Zevran Arainai. The relationship resulted in a pregnancy, the labor of which killed the Warden, and left Alistair and Zevran widowers, and their children motherless, and this fic starts off nearly a decade later.

 **Series Tags (the author will also tag/warn in individual fics and chapters):**  Child OCs (one of whom is Troubled); Barkspawn!!!!; slash main pairing (mentions of past F/M/M polyamory); future slash, femslash, het, and poly relationships; smut; angst; kink; kink-negotiation; Dom/sub dynamics; dominance games; exchanges of power and control; mentions/remembrance of major and minor character deaths; shaky mental/emotional health; PTSD; grief; denial; defense-mechanisms; poor coping-methods; mentions of despair/depression; mentions of suicidal ideation; pining; trust issues; commitment issues; abandonment and abandonment issues; betrayals; reunions; rebuilding of trust and faith; parenting issues and dynamics; frequent fear-of-loss; love confessions; poor communications skills (which slowly get better; necromancy and necromancers; blood magic and the ambiguous/situational ethics of the blood mage in question; Berserkers, Champions, Spirit Healers, and Shadows, some of whom are Wardens; royalty-in-exile; darkspawn, ghouls, and other Fade-spawned monsters and abominations; brief, non-graphic violence and death of minor characters; mentions of dragons, both the animal and the corrupted Old Gods . . . probably confrontations with both; Elvhen gods and Forgotten Ones; possibility of Fen’Harel appearing; BACKSTORY.

 

 **First pairing/relationship (though not always the main/primary of every story in the expanded ‘verse):**  
Alistair/Zevran Arainai (past Female Amell Warden/Alistair/Zevran Arainai)

 **Other planned pairings/relationships in future fics:**  
Garrett Hawke/Fenris  
Marian Hawke/Isabela/Morrigan  
Bethany Hawke/Leliana  
Carver Hawke/Merrill  
Varric Tethras/Bianca (the crossbow, not the woman)  
Varric Tethras/Female Characters  
Cullen Rutherford/Anders | Justice  
Connor Guerrin/OMC | Warden’s Son  
Kieran/OFC | Warden’s Daughter

 

 **Past pairings/relationships of note:**  
Female Amell Warden/Alistair/Zevran Arainai  
Revka Amell/OMC | Ydallo De Marmol (parents of the deceased Warden)  
Leandra Amell/Malcolm Hawke (parents of the Champions of Kirkwall)  
Female Amell Warden/Cullen Rutherford  
Zevran Arainai/Warden Recruiter (canon “Rivaini prince,” who wore the ruby earring and not much else when he was assassinated)  
Alistair/Morrigan (for one night neither cares to recall, and for the same reasons as in game-canon . . . to the same end)  
Zevran/Rinna/Taliesen  
Zevran/Isabela  
Varric Tethras/Bianca Davri (the woman, not the crossbow)  
Anders/Karl

_Other people, relationships, and appearances. Will be updated as the series goes on._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for humoring me :-)
> 
> [Clap back](http://beetle-ships-it-all.tumblr.com)!


End file.
